Love Never Lies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Elle has a nightmare one night, Feedback comes to comfort her and both comfort Sparkle in return. Just a cute, family fluff story. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Itty-Bitty-Scarlett asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Elle belongs to Itty-Bitty-Scarlett and I only own Rachel and Sparkle. All Ben 10 aliens belong to their respective owners.**

**Also, the lullaby is something I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Never Lies<strong>

It had been a long day at the Plumber Academy for Elle and she was ready to go home and just collapse in bed.

Only, she was at the Grant Mansion because her parents were out on a date, so Rachel had invited the half-human, half-alien girl to stay over. Elle was very happy because that meant she'd get to spend some time with her fiancée Feedback and her soon-to-be daughter Sparkle.

The night had been very quiet but Elle wasn't having good dreams. She tossed and turned and her breathing was rapid as she heard the cruel taunts of the bullies who bullied her in the past now tell her that her loved ones never cared about her and would leave her. She tried to speak, but she felt like she was choking.

Suddenly, a huge thunderclap sounded and Elle bolted upright, screaming as her eyes snapped open. She looked around quickly and her breathing calmed down when she remembered where she was.

"Mommy?"

Elle looked and saw Sparkle looking at her with worry in her one green eye. "Sparkle?" Elle asked and winced when she heard her raw voice.

Feedback also appeared. "Elle? Are you alright? I heard you scream," he said.

Elle coughed a bit as she rubbed her aching throat. Seeing this, Feedback immediately went and got the throat spray that Frankenstrike had created for in case anyone got a sore throat. He now gently took Elle's chin in his hand and she opened her mouth, allowing him to spray the soothing medicine down her throat and she swallowed, feeling a bit better.

"Mommy? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Sparkle.

Elle nodded. "I did and the storm woke me," she said.

Another thunderclap sounded and Sparkle hugged Elle in fear, quivering. Confused, the young woman looked at her fiancée for an explanation and noticed he looked worried.

"Sparkle is scared of thunderstorms because the Forever Knights used the sound of thunder to scare her into using her electricity. So whenever a thunderstorm comes, she can't sleep," said Feedback as he sat down beside his love and his daughter to soothe them both. "What was your nightmare, love?"

Elle sighed. "It was a memory. The kids always teased me and a group of particular kids were always very mean. They told me that my loved ones never cared about me and would leave me someday. Because the words hurt, I could never find the words to either tell them to be quiet or to tell them it wasn't true," she said. "It comes back now and again and every time I'm always worried that my loved ones will leave me."

Feedback placed an arm around her. "Elle, your loved ones care about you and would never leave you. And I certainly will never leave you. I promised your father I'd take care of you and be a good mate for you. No matter what, you're stuck with me and Sparkle," he said.

Elle giggled a little when he spoke the last line. "Do you really mean it, Feedback?" she asked him.

He smiled and cupped her face. "Of course I do, Elle. Because I love you very much and love never lies."

Seeing he was right, she smiled at him and both turned their attention to Sparkle, who was still shaking a little. Elle cradled the little Conductoid in her arms and rocked her as Feedback held Elle in his arms.

"Sparkle, you know what my mom used to do when I was scared of my fears?" asked Elle. Sparkle shook her head.

"What?" she asked, her four year old voice filled with curiosity.

"She would sing to me and I remember the song very well. Do you want me to sing it?"

At Sparkle's nod, Elle hummed for a moment and then began to sing softly.

"_There is something, truer than anything_

_Something that you can't see, only feel._

_It's so special it can't be denied_

_It should never hurt, but always heal._

_Remember, my little girl,_

_It's love, because it never lies_

_Or uses a terrible disguise_

_Its light is so beautiful and bright_

_Sharing hugs and laughter, and never fights_

_Just like you, my little sweet girl_

_Love fills my world._

Elle paused and saw Sparkle was listening and ready to go to sleep and Feedback looked about ready to do the same and so she went on with the song.

"_When others cannot see what it is_

_They cannot hope to understand_

_Love is everywhere wherever you look_

_And on your heart leaves its special brand._

_Yes, it's love, because it never lies_

_Or uses a terrible disguise_

_Its light is so beautiful and bright_

_Sharing hugs and laughter, and never fights_

_Just like you, my little sweet girl_

_Love fills my world._

Sparkle was sound asleep at the last note and Feedback kissed Elle lovingly. "Did I ever tell you that you sing beautifully?" he asked her.

"You did now," she said to him with a smile. "Thanks for comforting me, Honey."

"You're welcome," he said and then gently rubbed Sparkle's back as she slept. "I knew I chose the right girl to be my wife and Sparkle's mother when I asked you to marry me."

"And I knew I made the right decision when I said yes," said Elle as she and Feedback kissed again before they settled down together with Sparkle sleeping between them. No one noticed the storm had passed on as love soothed them back to sleep with its soothing melody.

Because love never lies and is always true for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
